<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【羞让】从来良宵短 by suliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026791">【羞让】从来良宵短</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu'>suliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>羞让 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yan "Letme" Jun-Ze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>羞让 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【羞让】从来良宵短</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【The Shy/Letme】从来良宵短</p><p> </p><p>2018年的冬季。德杯前严君泽头发长长了，又像S7那个时候锅盖般扣在头上，瓜皮的很。队友去剪头发时候拉着他他没去，反倒是要录德杯节目了，他坐在化妆间的椅子上对着镜子里的自己思索了半天。<br/>
“要不然一会造型给我烫一下吧，”严君泽抬头跟还在琢磨给他造型的小姐姐说，“这......应该可以烫一下的啊。”<br/>
他挺少向别人提出什么要求来。小事不必求，大事求不得，除了求自己之外应该是没旁的事可以做，包括当年打职业——小严君泽瞒着家里跑出来，等到木已成舟之后才回家向父亲母亲请罪。改变别人的想法是件太荒谬而无从下手的事，都说潜移默化，日久见人心，但是日子久了，谁还在乎人心？左不过这样一日一日的过去。<br/>
就好像S8的事一样。没有办法。人生这块饼只能你自己去克化。<br/>
不过S8，想想也并没有过去好久。</p><p>S8在韩国举行，LPL的队伍时常可以见面，严君泽也得以和姜承録低头不见抬头见。姜承録的头发虽然依旧发量惊人，却已经不复S7的蓬松一团浓云，被打理得服服帖帖在脑门上堆着，微微烫卷，深黑的发色遇到光才能透出褐来。严君泽有些怀念S7的时候见到的那一大朵颤巍巍的西兰花，但又不得不承认少年这样的打扮，其实也很好看。<br/>
在走廊里严君泽出来活动筋骨，身上还披着懒得放下的蓝法兰绒毯子，迎面撞上了小黑眼镜框小白毛衣的姜承録，姜承録含笑，舌尖舔一下嘴唇，修长的脖颈弯一下颔首。严君泽鬼使神差，不知他能不能听懂，却还是说了，“你这么搞......还挺帅的。”<br/>
晦暗的灯光下，他看见了少年细长的眼睛里闪着星星一样的光，削瘦的两颊笑起来柔和了大部分的轮廓，竟然有些教他的记忆回溯到S7的时候。S7是rng比赛，ig来给三个lpl队伍做陪练。那个时候的姜承録看着没有这么乖，更活泛一些也更像学生。格子衬衫黑框眼镜不离身，会对着阳光洋洋自得笑，歪着头，姜承録对严君泽露出松鼠一样的门牙。<br/>
匆匆数秒，一停留一擦肩，严君泽继续披着蓝法兰绒毯子窝在电竞椅上打rank。怎么就这么喜欢回忆了呢——严君泽看自己也觉得好笑，明明才23岁，却总喜欢在记忆的漩涡里拖沓着脚步依依不肯走。<br/>
他觉着自己老了。老了吗？也未必。<br/>
或许只是累了。</p><p>竞技体育挺忌讳“老”这个字的，就跟古代戏班子里迷信，说话都得带着小心，但凡和“倒”啊、“毁”啊谐音的统统不许说，连做梦都只能避谈“打黄梁子”——几千年的唯物主义封建迷信一语成谶思想并不是一朝一夕就可以磨灭的。“老”可能会是“捞”，捞了状态下滑了眼看他楼起了眼看他楼塌了眼看他不再青春年少了，自古名将美人，不许得见白头。<br/>
况且老本身也是场苦行呢：说不清究竟是捞更让人畏惧，还是老更甚一筹。严君泽自己也不知道他疲惫是因为什么。这一年比赛太多了？的确，跟过去的几年职业生涯来比，2018是太跌宕起伏了些，国内到欧洲，再从印尼到韩国，最后又回到了起点来，万里长征平地起坐下来打德杯。<br/>
但是这次没有姜承録。姜承録还在韩国休养生息，并没有来德杯。严君泽瞅着镜子里造型小姐姐给他卷着头发，他黑漆漆的发丝从西瓜太郎的形状蓬松堆砌起一朵小小的爆米花来，把他本来精巧偏可爱的面相衬出一分潇洒。是什么时候？去年？今年？他和姜承録原来只有那么两次日日照面的机会，余下的时间里竟然都在错过，要么他来了，要么他走了。原来这两年，掐头去尾统共是不过那月余时光。——怎么又想起他来，严君泽看着镜子里翘嘴唇圆眼睛的男孩子，觉着自己好笑。</p><p>西安有些冷。不过跟海南岛比起来，哪里不冷呢？四季辗转也不过是这般罢了。做电竞选手，这一年严君泽也习惯了这样的奔波。他在欧洲度过自己二十二岁生日的时候险些落下眼泪，或许是因期待已久，或许是因从未料到。他站在镜头前面，任栋举着话筒，镜头和镜头后面的人在等着他。严君泽的话噎在了喉咙里，不知道怎么说。<br/>
他没想过会有这么多人期待他，他没想过会有这么多人喜欢他。<br/>
后来严君泽看王牌时间，总觉得好笑——他看见那个男孩子面对着镜头，扯着衣角，迫不及待张嘴却还不知道说什么只好先啊一声，九转十八弯一样，“啊——你们喜欢我什么呢？”<br/>
严君泽看着屏幕，觉得好笑。这问题是他这辈子都问不出来的。他甚至有一段时间把直播间的标题都改成了“生活还要继续”，被喷久了连话都不知道怎么说。他S8的春季赛打的的确不是十分好，甚至可以说是十分不好了，而那段时间正是iG三叉戟开始自己连胜的征程。严君泽听着流言蜚语喧嚣直上，说着他让帝、上单计量单位。而现在也一样有这些人说着这样的话，那究竟是那个冬天更冷，还是现在更冷？<br/>
——“弄好啦，”身后的造型小姐姐把他的头放开，“怎么样？”<br/>
严君泽的思路被打断了。他看着那个有些陌生的男人，愣了半晌，点点头，“好看。”</p><p>电竞选手其实很难得有时间打扮的。严君泽记着上一次着意打扮还是颁奖典礼的时候，他穿一身西装中规中矩，隔着人群看向姜承録脖子上飞扬的翩跹缎蝶。在后台的时候严君泽遇上了姜承録，姜承録向他伸出手来，他像去年颁奖典礼一样握住，两个人眼神交汇，内容含义丰富，又飘散开不留痕迹。<br/>
严君泽看得懂姜承録眼睛里说的些什么，“letme选手——好好的啊。”难得人前清淡的男孩子有些小情绪，感受到那只手握紧了，他很想笑，想说他哪里会有这么脆弱？但是他也知道自己的眼睛里在说什么，“你很好。”却一点也无关于自己。无须多言，这已经回答了严君泽，他自己究竟有多么敏感和锐利。他远比自己想象的更深刻，更在意：在意每一个让他摔得头破血流的坎。<br/>
严君泽这一路走的磕磕绊绊，并不是很顺利。S7四强，S8低迷，MSI过后夏季赛又有亚运会，之后就是世界赛。不过得失之间福祸所依，S8的那些比赛最后还是收获了冠军，而S7那段时光让他认识了姜承録。自此一个崭新的世界展开在他面前，那个崭新的世界碰巧也对他好奇，这是严君泽觉着最奇妙的一段境遇——他现在的钱包里还存着那张当时陪练姜承録和他交流名字的时候，那男孩写下他名字的纸。<br/>
古代有交换名帖一说，君子之交，淡若流水。那纸页薄薄一块，不算什么，他们私下联系的也算不上十分密切。但是这已经足够做一束光，跟其他的光芒融汇在一起，叫严君泽熬过那段春季赛难熬的时光了。</p><p>不过对于职业选手，再多的交流都比不上交手来的紧要。追溯这一年俩人有机会作为对手碰的面，春季赛无缘，珠海德杯无缘，洲际赛无缘，只剩下了个夏季常规赛和夏决。作为对手作为队友缘分都寡淡，又时常被人拿出来比较。严君泽听到那些虚空溢美之词有时候都胆战心惊——他还记得S7坐在少年身边rank的时光，姜承録酷爱跟着节奏抖腿，颤悠悠用力点着头，十二万分快乐的样子。<br/>
“你是真的喜欢打游戏——”严君泽叹了一声，浅浅的。<br/>
“哎？”姜承録打完一局回过头，显然没有听明白严君泽说什么，只是羞涩不加掩饰地笑，眉毛眼睛都是尚未褪尽的稚气。<br/>
“没什么，我，我夸你肯定是要的啊——”严君泽一着急说话带点笑又磕磕巴巴，倒像是他心虚一般。姜承録还是听不懂他说什么，但是看懂了他的想法，自然而然揉了下严君泽丰润的脸颊。奇怪，明明要去上战场的是他、年纪更大一些的也是他，为什么姜承録反倒像个长辈一样在安抚着严君泽，严君泽自己也不是很明白。<br/>
你能说严君泽不喜欢打游戏吗？不可能。不喜欢打游戏，严君泽就不会抛弃安稳前程来吃这一场青春饭。但是他爱打游戏，爱的更多是附着于游戏之上、能够让自己更有底气、有勇气的某些附加的物事儿。姜承録更纯粹些，更像孩子，他喜欢游戏，他只是喜欢游戏。<br/>
严君泽总是觉着自己有时候顾忌太多、想的太多。他又不习惯把这些想法说出来，日积月累融化在了骨子里，神经通路下意识就往死胡同里拐。别人都在cue他和姜承録比较的时候，他不是觉着自己不舒服，第一翻译是惶恐：惶恐自己会不会名过其实、惶恐他们如此吹捧一个少年，那么将来倘一日少年踏一步错了，他们会不会千百倍的苛责于姜承録？<br/>
没有发生的事情，谁也不知道。</p><p>夏决拍宣传片的时候，严君泽难得和姜承録坐下来好好聊聊天——其实姜承録还是不太懂汉语，但是手足比划也是好的——那天姜承録吓唬他，”让我告诉你the rang 为什么叫做the rang吧。”下了台反倒气势全无冲他埋着头捂着脸笑。严君泽也笑，发觉这少年原来长得比自己都高了。<br/>
譬若修竹，瞬间参天，拔节之痛，付诸苍天。<br/>
那天iG赢了kt下台，正好rng上场：他们要去上台调试设备。这一年的辛苦酸楚即将在这里画上圆满的句号，严君泽也即将再和姜承録在最高的舞台上，以两个世界一流水平的上单身份对战一场。他们的交锋和相识，从德杯的小舞台，到lpl常规赛，再到lpl总决赛——如今世界即将证明他的队伍和他的队伍相互碰撞，究竟可以绽放出多么耀眼的火光。<br/>
严君泽看着姜承録垂下的眼帘，知道姜承録是疲惫了。他拍拍姜承録的肩膀，还是和刚认识一般清瘦，骨骼坚硬四肢柔韧。姜承録的上唇在齿缝间水一样滑过去，抿了一下，冷淡的表情瞬间转化成春日降临的神色。“加油。”姜承録用他一字一顿的汉语说。<br/>
“等着我，”严君泽回答，“等我去找你。”<br/>
严君泽难得那么郑重恳切做一件事、说一句话。恰巧这还被姜承録听懂了。姜承録的眼睛眯得越发细了，轻轻点点头，又重重的点点头。要是时间能停在这个时候就好了，要是能还给严君泽和姜承録那个秋日下午并肩排位时候少年探过头看青年屏幕时候的斜阳就好了，要是......就好了。<br/>
但是呢，没有但是。后面的事我们都知道了，琉璃碎，彩云散，英雄封侯，败将无泪，仅此而已。也只是这样而已。</p><p>忙了一天，晚上又打了训练赛。第二天就要开始正赛了——去年的长沙，严君泽还能跟姜承録打个招呼，拍个肩膀。这一年的西安，没有姜承録只有他自己。萧亚轩有首歌《突然想起你》，有句话，“寂寞来袭，我的心，应该放在哪里——”<br/>
所以现在严君泽，应该把心放在哪里？躺在床上的严君泽不太清楚。<br/>
严君泽把被子拉到下巴，门牙齐齐咬住唇。他的牙齿生的颇伶俐细巧，对称整齐，犬牙尖尖的又有些短，莹白珍珠一般。明明是一副聪明样子，偏偏要做些笨人才肯做的事——严君泽忘记了这是谁评价他的话的，但是语气不是嫌弃，是无奈又心疼。他不知道这一天第几次想起那张脸了：那张看似乏善可陈，下面有惊心灵魂的脸。<br/>
是很荒谬。严君泽这才发现他才见过姜承録寥寥数面。<br/>
但是他不知道为什么自己那么难忘却这个人。不是The Shy——不是The Shy两个字，不是那个游戏角色。是那个人，那个清瘦长到比他还高的小少年，今年刚过了自己十九岁生日的有着陡峭下颌线鼻梁骨的姜承録。和他截然相反的皮囊里，装着和他迥异其趣的灵魂。<br/>
严君泽在十九岁，还是个椰子树下天涯海角漂流的痴儿。那等到姜承録长到了二十二岁，长到了他如今的岁数，究竟会变成什么样子，他又有没有那个机会理直气壮坐在台上见证——严君泽的双眼皮忽闪忽闪，晶亮的眼眸在黑夜里欲有什么坠落下来，但是也并没有。<br/>
那头卷头发在洗过之后已经恢复了原来的乖乖锅盖模样，扣在眉毛上。严君泽摩挲着，摩挲着，二十二岁的男人呼吸都是沉的。好累好累，眼皮都是沉的，千钧的泰山牵在眼皮之下，叫他只想快些进入梦乡。<br/>
严君泽翻了个身，嘟囔着，“以后你们嘴下留情，对他留情些......”——他当自己是在开直播呢，梦呓都不忘了想着弹幕王者们。不过梦总不会是不好的，梦里有无穷无尽的可能，梦里有未来有后悔药有万灵丹有“那些花儿”，也有可以重来一次的曾经，可以再走一次的路，可以再多见几次的脸。<br/>
只是从来良宵短。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>